Musetta's Waltz
by Dark Cascade
Summary: Roger is going through another horrible withdrawal. Only this time it's Mimi. Mark is there to comfort him again. Mark is there to do whatever he needs. Old story, newly beta-d. Hope you like it.
1. Anything

**Okay, here's the deal: I was looking through a bunch of old stuff, and realised that my RENT fics where, in a word, bad. So I had my current beta do what she does best. Yes, kids, that means that spncsifreak will be helping me out once again.  
So it's the same story, really it is. The only difference is that now I sound a lot better. Always good, right?**

**Here we are... The beta-d version of Musetta's Waltz**

----  
Mark walked out of his Avenue A apartment and looked up at the fire-escape. Roger sat on it. Singing his heart out. Trying to bring her back. Mimi Marques left. After dying in Roger's arms, and living again because of his song, she left.

_Why did you leave him, Mimi? He had just gotten to the point. To the point that he could see what you had. He helped you through the withdrawal, which was no easy thing. Helped you get back on your feet. Then you just leave him behind like an unloved CD or an old sweatshirt?_

Mimi left with her ex-boyfriend. Met him back at the club and left, without a word to Roger, Mark, Collins, anyone of them.

The Bohemians lost a great that day. The woman clad only in Bubble Wrap.

Mark walked to his new car, the one _Buzz Line _gave him, and drove to work. Not thinking about anything, but helping his best friend out of withdrawal again. Only this time, it wasn't heroin, it was love. Love has something, like other drugs, the long and painful withdrawal. But one thing heroin doesn't have is the sting of the afterburners. The mention of a name or a situation. The blissful, yet painful memories the person has. Roger is nowhere close to that yet, but in a while the name 'Mimi' will sting like the slap of a new-found sunburn.

"Hey, Marky!" A deep voice called out beside him. In the next car over, Collins sat, a huge and wonderful smile planted on his face.

"Hey, Collins!" Mark yelled back.

"How you doin', buddy?" Collins called out.

_Well, I have to help Roger go through another withdrawal. Mimi left. Oh, yeah, you didn't hear?_

"Everything is fine. Pull over, man!" the filmmaker yelled to his friend. They both pulled over to the side street. Collins got out of his car quickly and gave Mark a bear-hug before he could protest.

"Hey, boy. How you been, man? Hope you been doin' good. Oh, and Roggy! Where is that lil' boy?" Collins asked.

"Well, Roger is in a rut right now. Mimi left. I'm helping take care of him." Mark said with a slight smile.  
He loved taking care of his best friend.  
To hold the man while he cried on Mark's shoulders. To whisper comforting words in his ear while the sobs died and the breathing becomes soft. Mark loves the nights when he and Roger drift off to sleep on the old couch and wake the next morning. Mark knew he loved Roger. Had known since they first met. but also thought Roger would never return the feelings. Especially after what he has been through the last month.

"Well, boy! Did you tell him yet?" Collins blurted out.

"What? What are you talking about, Col?" Mark tried to look as innocent as he could, but no one can fool Tomas Collins."

"Have you told Roger?" Collins asked. This time in all seriousness. The smile was ripped right off Mark's face.

"No, I haven't." Was his answer.

--

** Y'all like the new version?**

**P.S... I have absolutely nothing against Mimi. I like her, actually. But in order for me to get this right, something's gotta happen to her. It's either this or die, and if she dies I'm not gonna have a very large fan base, now am I? (original note)  
**

---------------


	2. Now Thats Better

**So..new chapter. Up so quickly 'cause I gave KT this huge chuck to do RIGHT away. She loves me so she'll get over it...ILY HAHA.**

**Please get me some more reviews guys...this may be the old story, but I still love feedback. : D**

**Don't own...btw. Don't remember telling y'all that.  
**

**--**

**Roger's POV**

"Mark?" I said to empty space. I knew he wasn't here. But then I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Mark?" I repeated. Knew good and well that is was him. I smiled at the thought of being able to see Mark. He was really helping me through all this.

"Yeah. Rog? Could you let me in?" Mark asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Stupid filmmakers… always forgetting their stupid keys..." I mumbled.

"Oh, so I'm a stupid filmmaker now, huh?" Mark said with his patented smirk.

"Yup. But you're _my_ stupid filmmaker." I said, draping an arm over Mark's shoulder. I loved being close like this. Only far enough away that it seemed friendly. I didn't want to just be friendly with Mark. Actually, far from it...

"So guess who I ran into today?" Mark said. My arm falling as he walked into the kitchen. I frowned.

"No one comes to mind." I mumbled, barely coherent.

"Collins was driving next to me on my way to work. I saw him and pulled over. We talked. He's worried. Like normal," Mark told me. I didn't want Collins worried. Not over me. Not over anyone. Even if I am going through withdrawal a second time. Mark is here for me, and he has been from the start. Will be to the end, I hope.

That last thought burned my skin.  
Of course Mark's going to be there. Duh! Why wouldn't he?

"Hello!? Roger?" Mark's hand was waving in front of my face. That snapped me back to him.

"Yeah? What?" I asked.

"I asked if you wanted to come with me to Life tonight. Collins, Maureen and Joanne are meeting me there and he asked if you wanted to come with me tonight. So... what? You're not feeling up to it?" Mark asked to my now paled face.

It was like the gang was back together. But no Mimi. No Angel. The only straight minded was Angel, and the only real straight person was Mimi. I had figured Mark was for a while. And yes. I admit it. I'm gay. I didn't figure this out, or didn't want to figure this out, until recently when Mark started taking care of me again. I loved Mimi. I still do, but not the way I love Mark.

Wait! Hold Up! Did I say I loved Mark? Crap!

"Um… no, no. I can go. It would be nice to see a woman. Even if Maureen barely counts." I laughed.

He laughed too. I loved that laugh!

"Okay, well… we'll go at around 8 to meet them." he smiled again, my knees turned to jelly, and my heart fluttered.

--**Life**--

"Hey, boy!" Collins said as he hugged me.

"Hey Collins!" I hugged him back.

"How you been? Mark told me you haven't been feeling well." Collins said to me. Mark was nowhere around. And I liked that. Being able to talk to Collins was good. Especially because he was the only one that knew I actually wasn't straight and I liked Mark.

"Nope. Not good at all… Marks taking care of me, though. That helps." Yeah, seeing Mark. Having him hold me like that. Loving me. Caring for me...

"Roger. Um... have you told him yet?" Collins asked. He face was uncomfortable. Only meaning he knew something I didn't. And it was probably about our favourite filmmaker.

"No. I haven't had the strength or the courage to tell him. I don't think I can. What will happen? I mean GOD! It's Mark for Christ-fucking-sake! Why can't it be you? I know you're gay..." I laughed at my own horrible joke.

"Rog. You know I love you, buddy, but you're not my type. "He laughed. "But I think you should get over the whole 'courage' thing. You've got enough strength left to tell him. At least tell him how you feel. Don't think about the consequences." Collins, being a teacher and all, could give a pretty damn good lecture. I got to tell him now.

---

**The poem got bit cutout...'cause it really wasn't good...at all. **

**Love you all**

**DC  
**


	3. You Talk Too Much

**Wow, not only did I suck when I wrote these, I couldn't even get anything above 1000 words...not that I can NOW or anything.  
Don't own.  
Beta-d by KT.  
: D**

**--Mark's POV--**

We went back to the loft after Life. Collins came with us. School was letting out for something important, so he didn't need to be there. So Roger and I, being the good hosts we were, offered to let him stay with us. Even though all I wanted to do that night was hang out with Roger.

"So, my room still as bad as it was last time I came over?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah. I actually think we haven't even touched the thing since you left." I said. That was a fact. I haven't entered the room yet. I doubt anything moved at all in the room.

"Thanks. I'm gonna crash." Collins gave Roger a look I couldn't define and headed for his room.

"So. Roger. You gonna go to bed?" I asked and looked at the clock on the stove. _12:45._

"No. Mark. I need to talk to you. You should sit down." Roger motioned for me to sit beside him on the couch.

_Oh god. What will this be about?_

**--Roger's POV-- **

_Okay, how am I going to do this? _

"Mark... I need to tell you something. I've known for a while, but haven't said anything because I didn't think..." I started to babble. I do that a lot when I'm nervous.

"Rog. Rog! Roger! Calm down. What is it?" Mark said. He put his hands on my arms to calm me. The touch sent shivers up my spine, and I made my decision.

"Mark. I… I - I love you." I said it. Oh. My. God. I said it. Now just look at your lap, Roger, just don't look at his disgusted face. Wait for him to leave.  
Mark put a finger under my chin and lifted my head to face him. To my surprise, his face wasn't distorted or even disgusted. He kinda looked... happy?

"You have the guts to say it first, I guess." Wait, did he just say what I_ think _he just said?

"What? Mark? You... what?" I'm starting to look like a babbling buffoon.

"I love you too, Rog. I didn't know how you'd react when I told you so -" I cut him off with the kiss I've been waiting for for months.

"You talk too much." I said with a smile.

"Well - " He kissed me again. And there we went. On the couch. Making out like we were teenagers again. I don't know how long we were there, but it didn't matter to me. I was in bliss.

Sometime during the night, I heard Mark call out, "Thanks, Collins!" I gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled.

**--Collins POV-- **

"Thanks, Collins!" I heard Mark shout. I grinned. I've been waitin' for those two. They knew they were right for each other and didn't bother to do anything about it. Idiots.

Well. Now that Mimi's gone and they're together, it seems as though I need to get a significant other. After Angel I swore not to, but that's what she wanted me to do. Find someone to share my love with.

Oh shit, this is just great.

"Guys! Not on the fuckin' couch. _Come on!"_ I yelled. I heard a muffled giggle (probably Roger) and they shuffled into Mark's room.


	4. Final

**Last chapter..-tear-..WAIT?! I have a whole new story to upload, what am I crying about?**

**Beta-d by KT. Love her.  
**

**_Fanfiction:_ Do you own RENT?  
_Me_: Yes. Actually, didn't you know I own every single thing I write about on here?  
_Fanfiction:_ Was that really necessary?  
_Me_: I thought a ridiculous question deserved a ridiculous response.  
_Fanfiction: _...  
_Me: _I thought so.**

**  
--Mark-- **

I wake up in Roger's arms the morning after in complete shock. Then the previous night hit me like a rather insulting ton of bricks. It hurt. This was better than a hangover, though. I smiled and turned my head toward Roger. He was smiling in his sleep.  
I didn't want to wake him up, but I did want him to let go.  
Okay, so I _didn't _want him to let go, but I did want to get up, take a shower, and figure out how to tell everyone.  
The Family has to be told.  
Or at least everyone but Collins. He knows.  
Thank God he knew, or else I wouldn't be in this position right now.

I wonder if he would call me his boyfriend. I would love that. You don't even know how much.

Roger started to turn onto his back. He pulled me with him. I ended up curled up at his back. Blissful.

**--Roger-- **

He thinks I turned around because I'm still asleep. Nope. He belongs close to me. Really close. Always.

Okay, maybe now I should stop and think about this. Mark. Mark Cohen. My boyfriend. I'm happy. I think I should--

"Roger? You up?" Was I really thinking that loud? Did he hear me? That would've been bad. Yup.

"Morning, Marky." I turned to face him, looking straight into his beautiful green orbs.  
Mark blushed. God! I love when he does that.

"So! Rog. What are we gonna tell Mo and Jo and.. well, there isn't actually anyone else who doesn't know."

I grinned.

_Note to self. Thank Collins later._

"Well. I don't wanna get up for a few more hours... So nothing right now." Mark laughed and I looked at the door.  
It was positively afternoon. Collins was most likely up and around already.  
I'm in no hurry. I nuzzle Mark's neck. He seems to like that.

"Rooooggg...it's too early." He moans and laughs.

I stop and say, "Well then. We should get up." Nobody moved.

"I mean it, Mark. Get off my chest." Nope. He's not moving. Not anytime soon.

"Nope." He smiles.

"Marky. I love you." I say.

"I love you too, Rog. So much." He says back.

Now think I should.

"We should get Committed." I mumbled, not sure if he heard me I looked down. He was smiling up at me.

**--**

**You guys hate me, don't you? Well, if I get enough feedback I will write a sequel, but I'm writing Scarves and Coffee plus three other as of yet- unnamed stories. Still in progress. So I will get back to you with a new chappy on here and it'll be an authors note about the sequel.  
Love you all guys.  
Thanks  
Dark Cascade.**


	5. Note

**Yes, this is only an author's note.**

**Sorry. BUT DON"T STOP READING!**

**I'm here to tell you guys that you should go back and read the newly beta-d version of this. **

**Hopefully the RENT fanfic community hasn't completely forgotten me?!?**

**Love you guys.**

**Hope to hear from you!**

**DC  
**


End file.
